


Stronger Together

by mariothellama



Series: Robert, Łukasz & Kuba [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New Relationship, Relationship Discussions, Stopping Suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Robert has become part of Łukasz and Kuba's relationship ever since the three of them spent a very special night together during the World Cup qualifying campaign. But can this ever be something more? Can Robert bring himself to fully give himself to his mates? And how will Łukasz and Kuba react if Robert stops taking suppressants for health reasons?The sequel to 'The Three Of Us'.





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Three Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283848) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dearest Blue_Night, my dearest Janie94
> 
> You have no idea how thrilled I am that you like these three together as much as I do, so this one is for you! I loved your stories about them so much. This one is a bit different as my Robert, Kuba and Łukasz are somehow gentler, softer with each other. And you write them all snarling, growling and passionate together just so perfectly.
> 
> This isn't at all the fic I intended to write, but the seriousness of Łukasz's injury put paid to my original idea. So I had to create some kind of vague plot, otherwise this would just have been a fic about them having sex. Which is pretty much all they will do in chapter two! 
> 
> Dear readers
> 
> As some of you know, I haven't been very well for the last six months now. Nothing major to worry about though! I will be having quite a lot of medical appointments, treatments and tests between now and Christmas. So there are times when I will be away from AO3. And if I am late in replying to comments or commenting on fics, it's not because I don't care!

Robert felt hot and heavy in Kuba’s arms as he shifted about restlessly, desperately trying to find a comfy spot to lie in, burrowing deeper into the Alpha’s embrace, licking and sucking at his skin for comfort. Both them were naked from the waist up by now; Robert was so close to going into heat that wearing clothes was starting to become uncomfortable, not to mention the fact that he craved this skin to skin contact with his Alpha. With his soon-to-be mate. Kuba thrilled at the thought, even though he hated this part, hated seeing the man he loved suffering and hurting. But soon it would be wonderful and glorious. Soon the pain would be transformed into the most intense, intimate pleasure imaginable.

Robert had always smelled just so very tempting. Kuba had been only too aware that he was attracted to this magnificent, tempting Omega right from their first meeting, even though he knew that to act on those feelings was to play with fire. Robert’s scent had become even more irresistible and addictive as they’d finally allowed themselves come closer to one other, as their bond had deepened. And, even though it barely seemed possible, the Omega had smelled even more delicious to him since he’d stopped taking suppressants a couple of months ago.

Now Robert was on the verge of going into heat, his scent was mind-blowingly sweet, strong and seductive, guaranteed to drive any hot-blooded Alpha crazy with lust and desire, to force the strongest Alpha to their knees to worship and adore such a beautiful Omega. Kuba would do exactly that, he had no doubt of it, and he would do it gladly. And then he would have the privilege of claiming this Omega, of making him his forever, of placing his mark indelibly upon the smooth, tanned, fragrant skin of his vulnerable throat.

But for now all he could do was soothe Robert as best he could, stroking his back and kissing his dark hair, nosing lovingly at his cheek. ‘Do you want to watch Łukasz play?’ he whispered softly.

Robert’s eyes were bright and shining as they watched the game together, his head pillowed comfortably on Kuba’s chest. He whined softly the first time he caught sight of their beloved Beta on the television screen. Kuba squeezed him tightly. ‘I miss him too,’ he murmured reassuringly in Robert’s ear, ‘but he’ll be with us as soon as he can.’

It didn’t take long for Kuba to realise that maybe this had been a very bad idea. Robert became extremely agitated every time an opposing player even looked the wrong way at Łukasz, growling aggressively and digging his nails into the Alpha’s skin hard enough to leave marks behind. It really wasn’t a good idea to threaten the prospective mate of an Omega on the verge of going into heat, especially a strong, dominant Omega like Robert. Kuba had the feeling that his passionate mate would leave many more marks and scratches on his body over the next few days and every single one of them would be worth it.

Robert had looked worried as Łukasz was substituted after eighty minutes and went straight to the locker room. Kuba had had to assure him that it was just a precaution. And he had suppressed his smile as his phone beeped and he read the message:

_Special delivery on its way to you. Earlier than expected. Be ready to receive him!_

Robert wasn’t expecting Łukasz to join them until tomorrow, so this would be the perfect surprise for their Omega.

***

Robert was snuggled sleepily against Kuba’s warm, strong body, the Alpha’s scent calming his nausea. Painful tremors flickered through him, foreshadowing the approaching waves of his heat. He expected his heat to be particularly intense and strong this time, but he wasn’t afraid of it. He knew that Łukasz and Kuba would take care of his every need and desire and it seemed somehow fitting that the heat during which they became bonded for life would be such a powerful experience both physically and emotionally.

Deep inside he’d long feared that he would never have this. He knew himself all too well, he knew that he would find it almost impossible to submit to an Alpha, ever to let himself surrender to another, to give of himself completely and utterly, without holding anything back. But it was different with Łukasz and Kuba. They’d known each other for years. They had known him when he was still only an ambitious young striker, before the weight of expectations and responsibility had lain so heavily on his shoulders. But since they had been together, everything had somehow felt lighter, been somehow easier.

Although the three of them spent far less time together than they would have liked, they were always there for one other, even if it was only a quick call or a brief message at the end of the day. He’d always been slightly in awe of the strength of the bond between Łukasz and Kuba, loving and supportive, calm and stable. But then they’d welcomed him into their relationship, made him a part of it, and it was perfect, everything he could ever have wanted. And, even though he’d never thought about having two mates, it worked perfectly, better than it ever could have between him and a sole Alpha. They were already mated in their hearts, he knew that, and soon they would be mated for life, body and soul.

He sighed happily, soothed by Kuba’s fingers stroking rhythmically up and down his spine, musing over the chain of events that had led them here …

***

_Robert had never intended to make his new relationship public, at least not so quickly, but he hadn’t been able to hide it for long. He’d only been back in the Säbener Straße for a matter of minutes when Mats came up to him with an interested expression on his face, sniffing at him curiously._

_‘You smell different, not mated but … well … taken,’ Mats said questioningly, sniffing harder until his face lit up in sudden comprehension. ‘Ah, I get it, it’s THEM! Congratulations!’_

_The huge grin on Mats’ face made it clear that he had rumbled Robert’s secret. Of course there was no chance of hiding it from Mats. The four of them had been teammates for long enough that there was no way the dark-haired Alpha could fail to recognise Łukasz and Kuba’s scent on him. Strangely enough Robert didn’t mind, he was pleased not to have to hide how he felt. He had been nervous about telling Łukasz and Kuba that their secret threesome was now not so secret, but they’d reassured him that they were equally relieved to have everything out in the open._

_They had been together for a few months when Robert had been summoned to the team doctor’s office. He‘d had no idea why as he knocked on the door, as far as he knew he was fit and healthy, but all had quickly become clear as the conversation unfolded._

_‘Your private life is your own business, Robert, but as an Omega you must know that it has implications for your physical health.’_

_Robert signed. That was one of the things he hated most about being an Omega, that his sexual needs were somehow a matter for public discussion._

_‘You’ve been taking suppressants for years and we’ve supported you in that decision, especially when you didn’t have a regular partner. But you know that there are health risks attached to long-term suppressant use, don’t you?’_

_Robert nodded. That wasn’t a decision he took lightly, but it had seemed the only logical course of action until now. The idea of having to take time off training and missing games to go into heat, of having to find some random Alpha to satisfy his needs in order to be strong enough to play afterwards, was simply abhorrent to him. But of course he’d thought about how it might be different now he had Łukasz and Kuba in his life._

_‘I don’t want to interfere in your private life. But as your doctor, I can tell you that there might actually be performance advantages to you coming off suppressants and … um … letting nature take its course. And I would be negligent in my professional responsibilities if I didn’t warn you about the risk of continuing to take suppressants. It’s your decision and you need to think about it, talk it over with your partners, but be assured that the club and the medical team will support you 100% if you choose to stop taking suppressants.’_

_Robert had nodded, promising to consider it. He was glad to have the club’s backing, even if the conversation had been excruciatingly embarrassing. But now he was worried about how Łukasz and Kuba would react. Him going into heat would pretty much obligate them to take care of him and would almost certainly trigger Kuba’s rut. He wasn’t sure how that worked with an Alpha and a Beta. They’d never really talked about this kind of stuff until now. This was more, well it was much more personal, far more intimate than making love, than the three of them being in a relationship. He’d never wanted to ask too many questions about Łukasz and Kuba’s sex life before they became a threesome.._

_He took his chance the next time they had a rare opportunity to spend the night together. Lying snuggled between his partners’ warm bodies, the three of them drowsy in the aftermath of their lovemaking, gave him courage._

_‘You know that I am taking suppressants … ?’ he began haltingly._

_Kuba nosed gently at his cheek. ‘Of course we do. And we respect your decision. But if you ever want to stop, to let yourself be the beautiful Omega that you truly are, well that would make us unbelievably happy.’_

_Robert let out a huge sigh of relief that he hadn’t been aware he was holding in. This was easier than he’d expected._

_‘But will it be OK? For the two of you I mean? Taking time off in the season? With your clubs? When I go into heat that is? I could come to one of you, that would make it easier … ’ he tailed off. It was bad enough that his sex life had to be open to public scrutiny if he stopped taking suppressants, but Łukasz and Kuba had been able to avoid all that up until now, not having to deal with one of them going into heat at regular intervals. Somehow an Alpha going into rut wasn’t so weak, so humiliating in Robert’s eyes. And now he was dragging them headlong into the messy reality of his Omega biology._

_This time it was Łukasz who squeezed him reassuringly. ‘Of course it will be alright. You are our Omega. And we will come to you. You deserve to go through your heat in your own bed, not to have to travel before and after, while you are still sensitive and vulnerable.’_

_Robert nodded, starting to feel happier about this. But something still bothered him._

_‘When I am in heat, I might … well I might beg you to do things to me. Things that you might not want to do … '_

_‘What, like hot, kinky Omega-in-heat sex kind of things? I think we can handle that!’ joked Kuba. But then Kuba became more serious. ‘If you mean claim you as our mate, well why not if that’s what you want? Maybe it would be a good idea to regularise our relationship, to show everyone that we’re true mates before we go to Russia, even if we are an unusual threesome?’_

_Robert could feel Łukasz tensing next to him, but he knew why. Łukasz and Kuba had always reacted extremely aggressively to those who said that an Alpha and Beta couldn’t be truly mated. Kuba growling with eyes flashing red was a scary enough sight. But it was the cold, glittering, intractable look in Łukasz’s eyes that had truly struck fear into the hearts of those foolish enough to question their relationship, a look that said ‘disrespect my mate and I’ll rip your head off and use it to play football with’. Somehow the prospect of incurring Łukasz’s wrath was all the more terrible given how calm and relaxed the Beta usually was. But not when it came to Kuba. And not, it now seemed, when it came to Robert._

_Łukasz relaxed again, lowering his head to gently suck at Robert’s throat, making the Omega shiver in anticipation at the thought of Łukasz biting down, of the Beta claiming him as his mate. ‘What about it, Robert?’, the words were whispered against wet, reddened, sensitive skin, flesh aching for its mates’ bite marks. Robert had thought that he was fully satisfied, that he couldn’t possible want to come again for days, but suddenly he was hard and needy once more, begging for his mates’ touch._

_‘Yes!’ he breathed out, saying yes to everything: yes to his heat, to their becoming mates, to the two strong, slightly-calloused hands closing round his aching cock, stroking him to sweet oblivion …_

***

He was jolted out of his pleasant memories by the jarring sound of the entry phone buzzing. He whined loudly, clawing at Kuba to stop him leaving him alone. But Kuba only kissed him tenderly on the forehead, saying that he would be back soon.

Robert heard voices, familiar voices. Could it really be him? So soon? And then he was there, strong arms gathering Robert to his chest, holding him safe and tight, inhaling his scent, just like he was luxuriating in the beloved scent of his Beta mate-to-be. Łukasz smelled of himself and his post-match shower, impregnated with that familiar aroma of locker rooms, shampoo and shower gel that Robert had always loved. All his favourite things rolled into one, apart from their Alpha of course!

‘You smell so good, Robert. Even better than I could have imagined,’ murmured Łukasz, not wanting to let the Omega out of his arms.

‘But how?’ demanded Robert even as he was still greedily burying himself in Łukasz’s embrace.

Łukasz pulled him down onto the bed. ‘A present from your former teammates. I was whisked from the stadium straight into a chauffeur-driven limo and then into a private jet. And another limo met me at the airport and brought me here.’

‘That was Marco, wasn’t it?’ asked Kuba. ‘He’s the one who would come up with a plan like that.’

‘Yes it was,’ laughed Łukasz. ‘Lucky it was an away game, so I had an overnight bag with me anyway. I don’t have many spare clothes, but I don’t exactly think that will be a problem for us!’

And it was unlikely to be a problem, for Robert had already decided that Łukasz was wearing far too many clothes for his liking and had removed his hoodie and t-shirt before beginning to rub himself up and down against the Beta’s naked torso like a giant purring cat.

‘He’s scent marking you,’ noted Kuba. ‘He did that to me earlier.’

Łukasz took Robert’s face in his hands, looking him deep in his brilliant blue eyes, eyes that were beginning to be shadowed with the lust-filled haze of an Omega on the verge of going into heat. ‘You’re mine and I’m yours. And you will never have to share me with anyone else ever again, except for our beloved Alpha, I promise.’

Robert whined happily, pulling Kuba down on top of them as well. They snuggled together for a few precious minutes until Kuba excused himself. He hated to leave them, but Łukasz had to eat. As did he. They would need every last ounce of their strength very soon. It wouldn’t be long now. Robert was burning hotter, even if the Omega was oblivious to it, overjoyed to have their Beta with them. But Kuba could feel it, as could Łukasz. And Robert’s scent was becoming stronger and sweeter by the minute. Łukasz’s arrival had clearly accelerated the onset of his heat.

They ate in bed, Robert pillowed against both their chests with the tray on his knee. Somehow they even managed to cajole Robert into taking a few bites. And then it was time to wait.

Kuba stripped off as he came back from clearing away their dinner. Łukasz followed suit. Underwear was only going to get in the way from now on. And Kuba knew that he would soon follow Robert over the edge into his rut – he and Łukasz had already talked about this – so anything against his skin was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, not to mention the fact that he needed to feel his beloved ones naked against him.

But Robert hesitated, looking suddenly embarrassed.

‘What is it, darling?’ asked Łukasz, the endearment seeming completely appropriate now they were so close to this intimate, special time together.

Robert fidgeted a little. He was an Omega. He was used to being wet when he was aroused, wet enough to make love comfortably. But this was different. He was no longer taking suppressants, which not only stopped him going into heat but weakened his natural Omega biological responses. It was years since he had been in heat. And he’d never shared his heat with a partner – never mind partners – whom he loved and desired so strongly. He wasn’t in full heat yet and already he was wetter between his thighs than he’d ever been before, slick literally dripping out of him and running down his legs. He’d heard about this, but he’d always thought that it was an exaggeration, that it couldn’t happen in real life. But now it was. And to him.

‘I’m going to get slick all over you,’ he said quietly, hating how much he sounded like a shy, virgin teenager, not a fully grown man, not to mention a a world famous footballer. But in a way this was his proper first time.

‘Is that all?’ growled Kuba lovingly, pulling Robert down onto the bed to allow him and Łukasz to strip the last remnants of sticky clothing from their Omega’s quivering body. ‘Yes, you are. And we are going to love it. Just like we are going to love you being all hot and wet, open and needy for us. You never need to apologise for being a gorgeous, beautiful Omega. Just let yourself go. Surrender yourself to your heat. We’ll be here for you. We’ll take care of you. We promise. We love you so much, Robert. Our Omega.’

And the strange thing was that Robert believed them as he lay there, nestled between the bodies of the men he loved. Finally it was OK to completely let go of every barrier, every defence he had erected over the years, to give himself over to his heat, to his mates. They would look after him and take care of him, cherish and respect him. He would never be lessened because he had given himself to his mates. It was exactly the opposite. He would be greater. He would be the man he was always meant to be, a magnificent, strong, powerful Omega with two wonderful mates by his side. The three of them would be unbreakable together.

So he let himself relax into his heat, the pain not real pain now, more the exquisite pain of loving and longing, painful love and need burning in his veins. And then he felt that need explode within him like molten lava erupting out of a volcano. He howled loudly, calling for his mates, his eyes starting to glow red, the burning inferno inside him demanding to be quenched.


	2. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to just be a two chapter fic, but Łukasz and Kuba had other ideas as to what their Omega deserves and I wasn't arguing. The title of this chapter is pretty much self-explanatory so I am going to make no apologies for the fact that this is all about them making love and nothing else. They will get around to some more talking (and maybe some more sex) in chapter three.

Robert was burning, burning with need and want and desire, burning for his mates. He didn’t know exactly what he needed. He didn’t have the words to articulate his desires any more. He just had to hope that his mates knew what he needed as he begged and pleaded with them, his fingers digging sharply into the flesh of their shoulders.

And they were there. Both of them lying half on top of him, the warm weight of their bodies grounding and calming him, tender fingers stroking his sweat-soaked hair. He forced himself to breathe in deeply, inhaling the intoxicating, comforting scent of his beloved mates deep into his lungs.

‘Open your eyes for us, Robert.’ Łukasz’s voice cut through the heat haze of his lust. He’d shut his eyes tightly, trying to control the overwhelming sensations rampaging through his body, but he opened them for his Beta, struggling to focus. And what he saw was so beautiful, his mates gazing down at him with eyes full of love and lust, rimmed red with the sheer force of their desire for him. It must be his heat that was making him imagine things, but Robert would have sworn that Łukasz’s eyes were sparkling red almost as much as Kuba’s.

Łukasz bent to kiss him lovingly, his lips almost cool against the Omega’s burning skin. ‘We love you so much, Robert. Thank you for letting us share your heat. This means so much to us.’

Robert could only sigh happily before Kuba claimed his lips, murmuring softly to the Omega. ‘We love you so much, Robert. It’s going to be wonderful. Just relax and let us take care of you.’

Robert sighed louder as Łukasz and Kuba started to kiss down his body, their lips dragging over the vulnerable skin of his throat. They paused for a moment, sucking gently at the spots where they would leave their claim on their Omega later. He heard himself whine for the first time, the sucking sensation going straight to his groin, making him throb red hot with need.

His mates kissed down his torso; warm, wet mouths, lips and tongues working in perfect unison to explore every responsive nook and cranny of their Omega’s body. He was breathing hard as they traced the delicate lines of his collarbone with their tongues, kissing over his shoulders and the hard, well-developed muscles of his chest, leaving wet trails of passion and desire in their wake. He’d never known that his nipples were so sensitive until now, whining loudly and shamelessly arching his back off the bed as his mates sucked his nipples until they were red, swollen and erect before biting into the tender buds.

The tiny part of his brain that was still functioning rationally knew they were trying to drive him out of his mind with lust, to make him surrender himself completely to his mates and the all-consuming beauty of the fire of his heat. And it was working, how it was working. He loved the way they were worshipping and adoring his body.

Robert wasn’t a vain man, well not really. But he was proud of his body. He knew he had the physique of a fitness model. He worked hard to make sure that he stayed as fit and injury free as possible. But now he was proud of how good he looked for his mates as they greedily mouthed over the defined ridges of his abs, their tongues following the strong v-line of muscle that pointed like an arrow to where he was proudly hard and aching for them.

The last shreds of self-consciousness had long since melted away as he displayed himself like this, letting his mates see, smell and taste how aroused he was. He was a strong, powerful, desirable Omega in heat for his Alpha and his Beta and he gloried in it. Their growls of sheer, raw lust made him even harder if such a thing was possible. He was desperate for release but didn’t want this to be over too soon, so he made no objections as they gently turned him over, the friction of his aching arousal rubbing against the bedsheet making him whine.

They held his hips steady, stopping him from rubbing himself against the mattress to seek relief. And he was glad, for as needy as he was he didn’t want to come like this, but under his mates’ touch. So instead he focused on the silken feel of their tongues sliding down his spine, lingering just above the curves of his ass. His fingers curled tight into the bedsheet as they lapped up the slick that was coating his inner thighs, obviously loving how wet he was for them. They eased him upwards, manipulating him to where they wanted him, opening him to their loving gaze. He didn’t hesitate to let them hear his soft whines and moans as they licked over him.

This was sheer bliss, being licked by his mates where he was relaxed, wet and quivering for both of them. He could sense the difference between them. Łukasz had obviously shaved that morning so there was only the slightest hint of stubble on his chin, whereas Kuba’s beard felt strangely good brushing over his sensitive skin. But he had no idea whose tongue was easing inside him at any one time and the idea just turned him on even more.

Just when he thought he would lose it and come like this, they turned him onto his back again, encouraging him to spread his thighs for them, giving them access to lick him where he was soaked with slick between his legs. He felt wanton and abandoned and he loved it. His balls were throbbing, aching and heavy with his need to come and he cried out as his mates took them in their mouths, sucking gently at his vulnerable flesh. His hips were staring to buck up off the bed almost controllably as he sobbed and moaned, winding his fingers in his mates’ hair, trying to warn him that he had reached his limits and he desperately needed release from this sweet torment.

But of course they knew that, they could sense it in the way he squirmed and pulsed underneath them. The end came mercifully quickly. Kuba took him in his mouth, probing and teasing the sensitive head of Robert’s cock with his incredibly skilled and agile tongue. Łukasz licking long, wet stripes up and down him, massaging the silken skin of his length pushed him over the edge, his back arching as he came hard in his Alpha’s mouth, crying out his mates’ names.

He was shaking afterwards, shaking with the force of his climax and the powerful need for his mates that still coursed through him. But Łukasz and Kuba knew that too, lying next to him, making sure that he was comforted by the warmth of their bodies as they kissed over him. He knew that Kuba was letting Łukasz taste him on his lips and a sudden shudder of lust wrecked his body. He always loved it when they did that.

He’d just come, but he was an Omega in heat. He needed more. He could feel his desire beginning to stir again, faster than he believed possible. Łukasz lay over him, the warm weight of the Beta feeling just so good as they kissed long and deep and wet, the blond stroking his hair ever so softly. Kuba lay next to them, sharing his warmth and scent with them, stroking their Omega’s arm, enveloping Robert in a blanket of love and care.

It was only once he could feel that Robert was hard again underneath him that Łukasz broke their passionate kiss. His voice was hoarse with long suppressed desire as he spoke. ‘Are you ready for me, my darling? I want you … I need you so badly. I have no words to tell you how much I want you right now.’

Overcome by the sheer force of Łukasz’s desire for him, Robert could only nod, arching his back and spreading his thighs as wide as he could, digging his heels into the mattress. Łukasz never broke eye contact with him as he slid inside in one smooth, fluid move, keeping his eyes fixed on Robert’s as he thrust in and out of him slowly but firmly, stimulating the full length of his hot, wet passage with every stroke.

Robert had no idea from where Łukasz found the strength of will to hold back, letting the pleasure build and swell in the Omega’s body. Łukasz filled and satisfied him perfectly, caressing every single sensitive spot inside. Łukasz was so strong above him. No Alpha except for Kuba could have felt better inside him, every thrust seeming to go straight to his soul.

He whimpered as he felt Kuba’s hand on him, as Łukasz raised himself up to give their Alpha more room.

‘We want you to come for us, darling. Come and claim our Beta as your own when he is still hard inside you,’ whispered Kuba in his ear.

The mere thought was almost enough to make him come on the spot. He relaxed, giving himself over to the gorgeous feeling of the strokes of Kuba’s hand perfectly matching the rhythm of Łukasz’s thrusts inside him. The three of them really and truly felt like one being in that moment. They knew he was coming almost before he did. Łukasz thrust all the way inside him, dropping down to let his body weight rest against Robert, Kuba moving his hand just in time for the Omega’s seed to spill against their mate’s belly.

‘Now, darling!’ Kuba encouraged. And Robert needed no further urging, burying his teeth in Łukasz’s throat, marking him on the opposite side to where he already bore their Alpha’s claim. Łukasz tasted so good on his lips, full of life and love, hot, sweet and musky all at the same time. He could feel his Beta still hard and throbbing deep inside him. It felt so good that he wanted Łukasz to come while they were still bound together like this. He wrapped his legs round Łukasz’s back, trapping the Beta, pulling him as close and as deep as was physically possible. His hand were on the Beta’s back, fingernails digging into Łukasz’s skin, making it clear that he wasn’t going to let go. He felt Łukasz chuckle against the skin of his throat, obviously loving his mate’s determination.

‘I’ll claim you later, my darling’ Łukasz promised before exploding inside Robert, all that suppressed love and desire finally coming flooding out of him. This was perfect, his Beta coming deep inside him, making Robert clench and pulse round him all over again with the sheer glorious joy of claiming his mate like this. Łukasz lay on top of him for as long as he could, making the moment last as long as possible before pulling out of the Omega with a last tender kiss.

He felt like the most blissed-out Omega in the world, perfectly satisfied, whining softly as he licked over the fresh mating mark on his Beta’s neck, loving how that seemed to make Łukasz purr and growl. Only one thing was missing. He needed his Alpha. He needed to claim his Kuba, to be his as well. But he was so sensitive by now, almost too sensitive, every nerve ending raw with love and passion, so much so that he didn’t know how to make it happen.

They gave him a minute or two of cuddling with Łukasz, Kuba warming his back so beautifully, planting soft kisses against his neck. He could feel Kuba pressed hard up against his buttocks. His need for his Omega must be overwhelming by now, the sticky evidence of his arousal smearing itself across Robert’s skin, but he made no move to take things further.

It was Łukasz who finally whispered in Robert’s ear. ‘Kuba needs you, darling, so badly. Trust us. We’ll look after you, I promise.'

Robert had no idea what to expect as Łukasz rolled onto his back, encouraging Robert to lie on top of him. He’d tried to turn onto his front but Łukasz urged him to lie on his back as well. He loved it that his Beta was so strong, able to take his weight like this, and his mates clearly had something planned. Kuba moved him into position, his backside resting comfortably against Łukasz’s pelvis. The Beta opened his thighs and Kuba lifted up Robert’s own thighs, hooking them over Łukasz’s legs, spreading him wide open. He shivered at how delicious this was, one of his mates holding him open and ready for the other as he was laid out over his Beta’s gorgeous body. And Kuba obviously felt the same way as he knelt between their outspread legs, just gazing at them with eyes hooded with love and desire, stroking over their intertwined limbs with strong but gentle hands.

‘The two of you look so very beautiful like this. You have no idea how beautiful you look together.’ Kuba breathed heavily as he spoke.

‘Just take me. Please. I know you need to,’ Robert begged.

‘Oh no, Robert. Not yet,’ Łukasz’s breath was hot in his ear, ‘you need to be ready to enjoy this as well.’

He heard himself whine as he felt Kuba’s fingers caressing him inside, gently massaging his hot, wet channel. Slick was leaking from him again by now, coating Kuba’s fingers and dripping down to soak Łukasz’s groin. He felt the first stirrings of arousal, his body reacting to his Alpha’s touch even though he had climaxed twice already. A jolt of pure lust, almost too much for him to process, shot through him as Kuba’s fingertips rubbed up against the spot inside him that always gave him such deep, intense pleasure.

It was almost too much to bear and he whined louder, arching his back up off Łukasz’s body, half craving more, half wanting to escape from this sweet torture. Kuba just kept up the pressure against his sweet spot, fingers circling and curling into the sensitive bundle of nerves. It was Łukasz who soothed him, one hand roaming over his chest, gently teasing his nipples, while the other hand reached down to almost lazily stroke his manhood. And of course they had him hard again faster than he would have believed possible.

He could hear how wet he was as Kuba eased his fingers out, positioning himself over him, his burning eyes betraying how much he needed to make love to his mate. This wouldn’t be slow and gentle, not now. But Robert didn’t want or need that.

‘Take me, Kuba. Make me yours. Claim me!’

He shivered with delight at the triumphant growl his Alpha let out as he thrust inside him, pushing all the way in in a single powerful move, huge and hard, filling him to perfection. Kuba’s gorgeous Alpha cock felt as if it was reaching every cell of Robert’s body, the ecstasy building in his groin and rippling outwards. Robert’s back arched upwards with every strong thrust Kuba gifted him with, Łukasz’s arms holding him safe and strong as Kuba fucked their Omega hard against his body. Their lovemaking was raw and rough, Kuba had controlled himself for so long that now he just had to have Robert, but it was exactly what Robert needed, sandwiched wet and slippery between his mates’ sweaty bodies.

Kuba came first, calling out his mates’ names. Robert prepared to surrender himself to his Alpha’s knot, needing and craving it. But instead Kuba pulled out of him slightly. Robert tried to stop him, desperately clawing at his back. He needed this so much. He would implode into some sort of whimpering, unsatisfied, burning mess if he couldn’t have his Alpha’s knot. His nails dug deeper into Kuba’s flesh as he felt his Alpha sinking back inside him, felt the solid mass of his knot stretching his entrance wider than ever before.

He could take this. He could take everything his mate had to give him. He could feel just how strong and big his Alpha was, stretching and filling him as his knot pulsed against his walls. The sensation of his Alpha’s knot nestling against his pleasure spot was too much ecstasy to contain inside and he came with a loud cry, his body bucking and convulsing, held secure by the warm weight of his mates.

He was barely aware of Łukasz supporting his head, raising him up. The world was shrouded in a red haze and he was acting on pure instinct as he licked over Kuba’s throat, relishing the salty, musky taste of his sweat before sinking his teeth in his Alpha’s neck, placing his indelible claim on him, clenching round his Alpha’s knot, wringing out every last drop of his mate’s precious seed. He felt glorious, triumphant, finally sinking back against Łukasz’s chest, almost unable to move a muscle from blissed-out exhaustion.

But there was one more thing he needed. That they needed. He closed his eyes, focusing on his mates’ wonderful scents, on their low growls that reverberated against his skin, on the tongues licking at his throat. And then he felt it. Teeth sinking into the tender, vulnerable flesh of his throat completing their mating bond. The deep connection flowing between them traced bright patterns of shining light against the dark canvas of his consciousness, like the flaming trails of a comet twining and intertwining ever more closely in an intricate dance of love and devotion. He’d never known anything could feel so intense.

He was whimpering and sighing as Kuba pulled out of him so very gently, as they lifted him off Łukasz, their bodies momentarily sticking together with sweat and slick. They nestled him tenderly between him, knowing that he needed to be cosseted and protected as he recovered from the intensity of their mating, gently licking and sucking at his fresh mating bites to comfort him.

His mating marks still stung slightly, but Robert welcomed that. He welcomed the physical memory of what had just happened etched in his flesh, just like he welcomed the slight ache in his balls from his three powerful climaxes and the fact that he could still feel where his mates had filled and stretched him to his limits just so perfectly. He drifted off to sleep with a happy sigh, the pleasurable aching in his body lulling him into sweet oblivion in his mates’ arms.


	3. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert, Łukasz and Kuba were impatient for me to continue their story and I wasn't arguing with them. There is some more lovemaking here, but also some more 'relationship stuff'. Thank you to all of you who came on their mini-journey with me. Robert, Kuba and Łukasz always make me happy, make me smile - and Łukasz's shining smile really could melt the most frozen of hearts, as could Robert's with his perfect dimples, not to forget Kuba's - and I am always ridiculously happy that other people like them as well. 
> 
> One note. I didn't intend it from the start, but Łukasz and Kuba automatically called Robert 'darling' during his heat. I know that petnames are controversial for men, but somehow that seemed fitting. Robert is indeed their dear one, their precious one and his heat is a very special time for the three of them. And I was probably influenced by the fact that they would of course be speaking Polish and there is a very commonly used Polish term of endearment that would not be out of character for them to use. It can be translated anywhere from 'sweetheart' to 'love' and most things inbetween, but somehow 'darling' seemed to best fit what Robert means to them.
> 
> I've not forgotten my other Łukasz/Kuba & Robert/Marco fic that needs to be finished. But there is also a Leweus WIP on the way and I *might* start posting it first. I need the therapy!

He was slightly disorientated when he awoke, kissed into wakefulness by Łukasz peppering hot, wet kisses all over his forehead and cheeks. ‘Kuba is in rut, darling. He needs both his mates. He needs to take me as well. ’

‘D-d-d-d-do you want me to leave you alone?’ he stammered, suddenly confused.

‘Of course not,’ Łukasz smiled at him. ‘We never want you to leave us. You’re part of us. I want you to prepare me for our Alpha.’

Robert looked doubtful, unsure that he knew what to do, worried that he would hurt Łukasz. But Łukasz’s beautiful smile, that wonderful smile which not only lit up his whole face but seemed to illuminate the entire room, made him absolutely determined to do whatever his mates needed him to do. Łukasz gave him such a look of love and trust as he rolled onto his back, opening himself to Robert.

‘Do it thoroughly, Robert. Please. I don’t want to hurt him.’ Their Alpha’s voice was raw with love and lust.

Robert swallowed hard at Kuba’s request. He knew how big their mate was. And he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from knotting Łukasz. Not when he was in rut. He felt suddenly humbled by the strength of Łukasz’s love for their Alpha, that he would give himself to his Kuba unquestioningly like this. And that he trusted Robert with the task of making sure that he would be ready.

He lay down beside them. Kuba was kissing Łukasz, trying to distract him as much as possible, muttering nonsense words of love against his lips between kisses. Their eyes never left one another for a moment longer than was strictly necessary.

He made sure that his fingers were liberally coated with the lube Łukasz had given him, fumbling with the tube a little due to his nervousness, before reaching between Łukasz’s thighs. He was an Omega. He’d never touched another man like this. He’d never touched anyone here. And Łukasz felt so tight and dry that he couldn’t imagine how their Beta could ever take Kuba comfortably inside him. But he had to do this for the men he loved, for his mates who had made everything so perfect for him.

He carefully started to massage Łukasz’s entrance with gentle movements of his lube-slicked fingers, starting to feel more confident about what he was doing when he realised that their Beta was enjoying this. Kuba’s lips couldn’t completely swallow down all of Łukasz’s soft sighs and moans as his hips canted upwards, unconsciously seeking more friction from Robert’s fingers. He gradually increased the pressure of his touches, summoning enough courage to make the first tentative attempt at properly preparing Łukasz for their Alpha. To his surprise, Łukasz was relaxed enough for him to be able to slip one finger through the tight outer ring of muscle without meeting much resistance, presumably the result of the combination of his caresses and Kuba’s kisses.

Łukasz felt so hot and tight round his finger, clenching and clamping but obviously comfortable with what Robert was doing. He wanted to go on but he needed more lube. His first thought was to stretch for the tube of lube he’d dropped onto the bed behind him. But then he had another idea, reaching round behind himself, coating his fingers in his own slick. His mates could hear and smell what he was doing and their satisfied growls told them that they liked the idea.

Emboldened, he started to open Łukasz up, exploring him first with one finger and then two, gently scissoring him open, concentrating on his task. Fingers coated with a mixture of lube and slick seamed to glide easily inside their Beta once he was past the initial hurdle of penetration. And Łukasz was most definitely turned on by this. His gorgeous cock stood up hard and proud, deepest, darkest red in colour, twitching slightly and leaking creamy droplets of fluid as Robert caressed him inside. By the time he had three fingers buried knuckles deep in the tall blond, he could hear how Łukasz was moaning and panting, see the thin sheen of fresh sweat glittering on his body. Their Beta was ready for their mate.

The need and desire flooding out of every pore of Kuba’s body was almost physically palpable in the room. The Alpha’s eyes were glittering red with the force of his rut. Yet he was tender and gentle with Łukasz as he moved into place above him, his face suffused with love and devotion as he slowly thrust into his lover.

Robert was shocked to feel a solitary tear trickle down his cheek as he watched his beloved mates make love. Łukasz and Kuba were just so gorgeous together, moving in perfect unison, the Beta’s soft sighs and moans sounding like the most wonderful music imaginable. The bond between these two men was so deep, so strong, so precious that Robert could scarcely breathe as he watched them. They were so beautiful that it was almost painful to behold.

He saw how Kuba shifted the angle of Łukasz’s body, knowing his mate intimately inside and out, determined to make him come first. And he was privileged to be allowed to watch Łukasz come, to see his mouth fall wide open in a series of increasingly loud ‘ooooooohs’ as his face contorted in ecstasy, hiding nothing of his climax from his two mates.

Łukasz stretched out an arm, gripping Robert’s hand tightly as Kuba speeded up his movements, driving himself to his own release, coming with a single loud cry. Robert could sense the moment that Kuba’s knot swelled inside their Beta. He saw him briefly tense up and heard the sharp intake of breath before he relaxed into the gorgeous sensation of their Alpha completely and utterly filling him. Robert and Kuba snuggled close to him, holding him tight, stroking his arms and chest, nuzzling at the mating bites on his neck.

When it was over and Kuba could carefully withdraw, Łukasz surprised Robert by turning to him, kissing him deeply and thanking him for looking after him so well. And then he further surprised Robert by pulling him over his body again, this time making him lie on his stomach with his legs drawn up. Of course Robert was hard and aroused from watching his two beautiful mates make love so tenderly, but he’d been willing to ignore that. He’d almost welcomed the pain in gratitude for the fact that these two amazing men had found it in their hearts to make him part of their perfect relationship. This was about Łukasz and Kuba not him. But of course his mates had other plans.

Łukasz held his face in his palms. ‘Just relax and enjoy it. Relax into it. Don’t chase your orgasm. It will come. I promise you. Just enjoy.’

The Beta kissed him deeply and tenderly, his wet, agile tongue slipping inside Robert’s mouth, caressing the Omega’s tongue and making him groan hard inside Łukasz’s mouth. Łukasz’s tongue started to lick around inside, flicking over the sensitive roof of his mouth just as he felt Kuba’s equally skilled tongue flicking wet and inquisitive against his entrance.

They were determined to make him lose the last shreds of his reason. Ever since they had found out how much he loved being licked where he was wet and sweet with Omega slick and how often he had denied himself this pleasure until he found his true mates, Łukasz and Kuba had been making up for lost time. And both of them loved eating out their beloved Omega, Łukasz every bit as much as Kuba.

So Robert did exactly as Łukasz had asked, focusing on kissing his mate as long and as deep as was physically practicable, pausing only briefly to draw breath from time to time. Łukasz swallowed down all of the loud groans of passion that Kuba wrenched from him, the Alpha teasing his slick-wet, quivering rim until Robert squirmed uncontrollably, before delving within, licking and probing deeper inside him than Robert would have believed possible.

He could feel his release slowly building under the gentle licks and thrusts of Kuba’s tongue, not just in his groin but coiling and roiling inside his belly, growling at the base of his spine, tingling in his limbs, his cock twitching where it was pressed hard against Łukasz’s toned stomach. This time his climax was almost quiet and gentle, like a slowly gathering silent avalanche cresting over him and bearing him to his peak, his mates licking and kissing him through his height. He lay there, luxuriating in the afterglow as his mates still indulged him, teasing out every last drop of bliss.

Łukasz shifted him slightly to one side, still holding him tightly and keeping a firm grasp of him, giving Kuba just enough room to lick his belly clean where Robert had come all over him, tasting Robert on their Beta’s skin. He watched as Łukasz and Kuba kissed, still dazed with the beauty of what had just happened. Kuba kissed him softly afterwards, before excusing himself for a moment, reassuring Robert that he’d be back soon.

Their Alpha came back with a basin of cool water, a sponge and a towel. Łukasz held Robert in his arms as Kuba gently washed him, cleansing every last trace of slick, sweat and come from his body. He couldn’t help sighing in bliss as Kuba carefully dried him afterwards, rubbing cream into his skin where it was most sensitive and prone to damage from the demands of his heat. He’d been doing a lot of happy, blissful sighing since he went into heat, his mates looking after him just so perfectly, not just satisfying his sexual needs, but taking care of the man they loved in every way possible.

Once his skin was soft, clean and dry, Kuba asked him to hold Łukasz while Kuba tenderly took care of their mate in the same way.

Kuba had brought bottles of water for them and they drank thirstily. They were used to physical exertion and all three of them were in peak physical condition, but their love making had been strenuous. The Alpha cupped Robert’s face in his hands. ‘Will you try and eat something for us, darling? I know it’s difficult when you’re in heat. But you need to look after yourself and keep your strength up, especially if you want to be able to play next weekend.’

There was a lump in Robert’s throat at just how loving and caring his mates were, trying to look after his every need, even thinking about his professional responsibilities. The footballer inside Robert knew that they were right, even if ‘footballer Robert’ was buried deep under several layers of ‘Omega in heat crazy in lust for his mates Robert’ right now. He tried to eat - for himself and for them - and was surprised that he actually managed to enjoy most of a sandwich.

They were picnicking on his bed and the mood was relaxed. He loved having his mates with him like this, the three of them just lounging around naked together, touching and stroking each other, swapping kisses whenever they felt the need to. Which was often! He needed a nap in the near future and he knew that the fire of his heat was far from being burnt out, but for now the flickering flames merely nibbled pleasantly at him in anticipation of future bliss to come.

Kuba reached down for something he’d hidden next to the bed. It was cake! ‘And not just any cake,’ Kuba answered Robert’s unspoken question, ‘it’s full of fruit and ground nuts, so it’s very healthy and will help replenish your energy levels. It’s just like the cake we used to have after games back in the old days. I had it made especially for your heat.’

It did look tempting. Robert reached out his hand to take a piece, but his mates had other ideas once more. Łukasz gathered him to his chest, inviting Robert to lean back against him, wrapping his arms round his Omega. And then Kuba fed him the cake piece by piece, letting him lick the crumbs from his fingers, stealing sweet, sticky kisses between bites. Robert was utterly blissed out but slightly shocked. He’d never imagined that he could find something like this comforting or arousing, but somehow Łukasz and Kuba made it feel so right, so loving and tender.

He was surprised once again when Kuba fed Łukasz the next piece of cake, wriggling round on the Beta’s lap to see the look of rapt devotion on his face as he ate from Kuba’s hand. They had obviously done this before. It made sense. Their mating bond was as strong as that between any Alpha and Omega couple Robert had ever known. As an Alpha, Kuba had a strong drive to take care of his mate at times like this. He couldn’t avoid going into rut forever, even without the stimulus of an Omega mate going into heat. So Łukasz had clearly found ways to deal with this, to give Kuba what he needed as an Alpha. And from what Robert had seen tonight, Łukasz obviously enjoyed this as much as their Alpha. Robert had questions, but first … well now he was wriggling for a different reason.

‘There are things I want to ask if that’s alright. Before my heat consumes me again. But first, I need to … ’

‘Of course it’s alright, anything you want to know. And about the other thing, we’ll go together.’ Łukasz slipped off the bed as he spoke, Kuba following him, holding out a hand to Robert. ‘It’s OK. Your heat is different. This is a special time, nothing like everyday life. You don’t really want to be apart from us. And that’s how it should be. Especially when the mating bond is so fresh. And it’s not as if we haven’t already been incredibly intimate with one other.’

Robert had to both blush and grin at the same time. Of course Łukasz was right. And he was glad that they understood him so well. He’d been squeamish about the physical aspects of his heat at first, but all those long-internalised reservations had quickly melted away. Everything was just so easy and so natural with Łukasz and Kuba, not to mention magical, and Robert was revelling in how much his mates clearly adored him being in heat.

A few minutes later they were snuggled up in bed together one more, Robert using his mates as pillows. Kuba had made their bed more comfortable for them, brushing away the crumbs, smoothing the sheets and plumping up the pillows. But Robert had refused to let him change the bedlinen. This was his bed, the warm, cosy nest where they would spend his heat and he loved how it smelt so strongly of the three of them. He suspected that he would be reluctant to wash his pillows ever again, for as long as they still harboured faint traces of his mates’ wonderful fragrance.

He felt better now that he had washed his face and hands. Although his mates had laughed when they caught him trying to fix his hair in the bathroom mirror. Maybe he was vain after all! But they’d just kissed him on the back of the neck, even these feather light touches making him shiver.

‘We’ll shower together later, after your next heatwave,’ Kuba had murmured against his skin, ‘and maybe you’d like it if we wash your hair?’

The involuntary response from his body betrayed the fact that Robert would like this very much indeed! But for now they were cuddled close, drowsy but not yet asleep. Łukasz and Kuba stroked his arms and chest gently, encouraging him to speak if he wanted to. Finally he found the right way to begin the conversation.

‘You’re a Beta, Łukasz. But you respond to Kuba as if he was your Alpha, almost as if you were an Omega. But with me you behave more like an Alpha with their Omega. I could have sworn that I saw your eyes glinting red at the start of my heat.’

Łukasz kissed his hair softly before replying. ‘I’m a Beta, every inch a Beta. I wouldn’t be able to give myself to Kuba so easily if that wasn’t the case. I know that he would let me make love to him if I asked him, but it would be a struggle for him and I would never ask him to fight against his fundamental nature like that, not when he doesn’t need to.’

The brief kiss that his mates exchanged showed that Kuba knew and appreciated this, cherished the depth of Łukasz’s love for him.

‘We’ve found ways to deal with our unusual situation, ways that work for us. Just like the three of us will, just like we found a special way for us to create our mating bond as a threesome. It doesn’t matter to me whether someone is an Alpha or an Omega. What matters to me is being able to give the ones I love what they need. I love you and you’re an Omega. So I love you as an Omega, as our Omega, and I want to give you everything you so richly deserve. Remember I’ve been mated with an Alpha for a very long time now so maybe some of that has rubbed off? And how could I fail to react to the beautiful, desirable Omega I love being so gorgeous and irresistible, all needy and demanding in his heat?’ He squeezed Robert tight as he finished speaking, lowering his head to touch his lips against the mating bite he’d left on the Omega’s throat.

What Łukasz said made a lot of sense, but he’d touched on something else that still bothered Robert.

‘The two of you have been together for a long time. And mated for years … ’ his voice trailed off.

This time it was Kuba who answered him.  ‘We have. Our bond is deep, strong and unbreakable not just because we’re mates but because of everything we’ve experienced together. It will take time for that to develop between the three of us, but it will. We’re just at the beginning of our journey together. You add to our love, making it even stronger, even more precious. Łukasz was always more than enough for me. I never missed being with an Omega or wanted or needed one.’

It was Łukasz who kissed their mate this time, acknowledging the truth of Kuba’s words and how happy they made him, before their Alpha continued.

‘But we needed and wanted you. We always have, right from the very beginning. We didn’t want to put pressure on you as our relationship is far from what some people would call normal. But as the years went by and you never found an Alpha of your own, well we began to wonder if maybe, just maybe the three of us were meant to be together. And that night you were just so glorious and magnificent and we were all so happy that … well we just couldn’t resist you. And the rest is history!’

Robert wriggled happily in his mates’ embrace, happy and reassured, the sweet, loving kisses pressed against his hair and cheeks making him sigh contentedly.

It was time for them to rest. They would need all of their not inconsiderable strength and stamina in a couple of hours, Robert could feel that. He was going to burn no less passionately for his mates the second time round, perhaps even more so now that they were mated and he felt so gloriously happy and secure in their love for one another. But there was one last thing on his mind.

He’d slept between Łukasz and Kuba every night they had spent together, jealously guarding his place as the Omega, perhaps subconsciously asserting his position in their relationship. But he was 100% sure that Łukasz had slept in Kuba’s arms when the two of them spent the night together before he became part of their relationship. And Łukasz was Kuba’s mate as much as he was. And Kuba was an Alpha in rut who needed both his mates. So he took a deep breath.

‘Maybe Łukasz should sleep in the middle this time?’

He saw the look of happiness that flashed across Kuba’s face before the Alpha regained control of his emotions.

‘Are you sure, darling?’ asked Łukasz, looking Robert deep in the eyes.

‘Yes, I’m sure. There are times I need the comfort of both of you next to me. Like earlier. But I’ll be perfectly happy in your arms, Łukasz. And you and Kuba need each other too. There are three of us in this relationship. We are different but equals. We all have our needs. And we need to respect that for this to work, I understand that now.’

And Robert did indeed feel perfectly content as Łukasz cuddled him close to his chest, tucking Robert’s head comfortably under his chin. They loved each other and wanted the best for each other. They would find a way to make all of this work. Robert felt happier than he’d ever felt before. Strong and powerful, the beloved and adored Omega he was always destined to be. The three of them were stronger together than apart. He felt as if together they could conquer the world. But first he really, really needed to sleep. So he did, held tight and safe in the arms of his beloved Beta mate.


End file.
